They Don't Know About Us
by evilkyung
Summary: Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan, mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa kau sangat special dihatiku. A KrisTao / TaoRis Drabble FanFiction! Shonen-Ai! Newbie here. DLDR! And RnR please


**They Don't About Us**

**Author**  
evilkyung / evilkyvng  
*they're the same owner, muehehe *

**Cast**  
KrisTao

**Genre**  
Romance, Angst gagal, lil' bit dramatic u,u

**Summary**  
Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan, mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa kau sangat special dihatiku. A KrisTao / TaoRis Drabble FanFiction! Newbie here DLDR! And RnR please~

**Length**  
Just one shot, hehe~

**Disclaimer**  
Para cast bukan milik author, lagu They Don't Know About Us bukan milik author, hanya plot cerita ini saja yang menjadi milik author u,u

**Warning**  
**BxB! Shonen-Ai! Typo(s)! Gaje!** **Failed EYD! Membingungkan sekaligus membosankan!** Angsty gagal u,u Song fic dari lagu **'One Direction – They Don't Know About Us.'** Disaranin –banget- buat reader nim baca fic ini sambil denger lagu itu .-.b

.

**Don't like? Don't read it then~  
Plagiarism? Go away from this area please.  
Silent reader? Oh. Whatever.  
Flame? Just flame this fanfiction, not the chara or the other, but, be polite please. Thanks.**

* * *

**~evilkyung | Storyline~**

* * *

_People say we shouldn't be together  
Were too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talkin' about_

.

"Gege… hiks…," isak seorang namja bermata panda kepada namja berbadan tinggi disebelahnya. "Waeyo, baby?" Tanya namja tinggi tersebut sambil memeluk namja bermata panda tadi. Dielus-elusnya tubuh sang kekasih dengan penuh kelembutan, dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya. "Mereka.. mereka.. hiks.." isak Tao lagi. "Sshh.. Jangan dengarkan mereka, baby. Mereka tidak tau apa yang mereka ucapkan, mengerti?" ucap Kris sambil menghapus airmata yang keluar dari mata indah sang kekasih. "Ne, gege~" ucap Tao sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu dikecupnya bibir manis Tao. "Jaljayo baby~" sekali lagi, dia merengkuh tubuh Tao, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

'_Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

.

**KRIS POV**

Lagi-lagi terjadi lagi. Sudah cukup! Aku sudah muak mendengar ocehan mereka semua tentang keadaan kami. Aku sudah bosan melihat mereka menyakiti Tao. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa semua itu hanya membuat cinta kita semakin kuat.

Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sudah cukup semua penderitaan ini. Aku akan mengatakan pada mereka semua kalau kau hanyalah milikku, Tao. **MILIKKU!**

**END OF KRIS POV**

.

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us_

.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, okay? Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan, mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku amat sangat mencintaimu. Aku berani bertaruh apabila mereka hanya cemburu dengan kekuatan cinta kita, baby," ucap Kris panjang lebar sambil memeluk pinggang Tao. "Benarkah itu, gege?" Tanya Tao parau.

"Ehm.. Ne, baby… Percayalah pada gege," ucap Kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Tao, berusa meyakinkan Tao, tetapi, didalam hatinya sendiri dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

.

_They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us_

.

"Sudahlah Tao, jangan kau dengarkan mereka lagi. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita," ucap Kris bosan pada Tao. "Tapi, gege…"

"Dengarkan gege. Gege sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk mendapatkan cinta yang tepat untuk gege, dan itu semua ada didalam dirimu, Tao. Kau mengerti?" jelas Kris sambil memegang bahu Tao. "Ne, gege… hanya saja… aku takut dengan mereka, gege…"

"Jangan ingat mereka lagi Tao-ie. Cukup lihat gege. Wo ai ni,, Tao," ucap Krispelan, lalu membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya. "Wo ye ai ni, gege," bisik Tao pelan sambil membalas pelukan Kris.

.

_One touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps us getting better all the time girl_

.

"Gege…" ucap Tao pelan sambil memeluk Kris. "Ne, wae baby?" Tanya Kris sambil membalas pelukan Tao. "Aniya~ Aku hanya ingin memeluk gege saja, hehe,' jawab Tao sambil menenggelamkan mukanya pada dada bidang Kris.

"Kau ini aneh, Tao," ucap Kris. "aish, gege jahat~" rengek Tao manja sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris, lalu mempoutkan bibir tipis merona(?) miliknya. "Haha, jangan marah lagi baby~" Kris tertawapelan dan itu membuat Tao semakin memputkanbibirnya.

CUP

Tiba-tiba saja bibir Kris menempel pada bibir Tao, dan itu seketika saja membuat pipi Tao merona merah. "Gege~~ Kenapa Tao dicium~?" rengek Tao manja sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Haha~ Habisnya bibirmu itu menggoda sekali, baby~" goda Kris sambil mencolek bahu Tao. "Gege~~"

"Dan satu lagi, bibirmu makin lama makin terasa manis, baby~" ucap Kris mesum(?) sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "GEGE MESUM!" ucap Tao sambil melempar bantal sofa lalu meninggalkan Kris sendirian diruang tengah. "Hey, baby~ Hey, kau mau kemana?" dengan segera Kris mengejar Tao yang kini mulai mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat. *Author: lol -_-*

.

_They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us_

.

"Hiks, gege…" isak Tao dihadapan kris. "Wae, baby?" Tanya Kris sambil mengelus-elus rambut Tao pelan. "Hiks, gege… hiks…" isak Tao makin keras. "Mereka lagi, ne?"

Tao hanya mengangguk pelan. Kris hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu memegang bahu Tao dan berkata, "Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan, mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa kau sangat special dihatiku, mereka pasti cemburu karena kekuatan cinta kita, baby. Maka dari itu, percayalah pada gege. Mereka berbicara seenaknya karena mereke tidak tahu mengenai apapun tentang kita, Tao-ie…"

Tao hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu memeluk Kris, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk bahu milik Kris. Dari situ, dia bisa menghirup aroma peppermint yang menenangkan dirinya seketika itu juga. "Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Kris hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu membalas pelukan Tao, dan membawanya kepada alam mimpi.

.

_They don't know what we do best  
It's between me and you our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, Tao. Sudah gege bilang, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa apa yang kita lakukan itu yang terbaik untuk kita. Bukankah begitu, hm?" jelas Kris pelan. "Ne, gege…" jawab Tao pelan sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar kris.

"Okay~ Sekalian beli ice cream ya gege?" Tanya Tao sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya. "Baiklah, cuci mukamu dahulu, Tao. Mukamu terlihat sangat berantakan. Haha." Kris tertawa pelan."Aish, baiklah…"

~evilkyung | StoryLine~

"Sudah selesai? Sekarang kita pulang, ne?" Tanya Kris begitu melihat To menyelesaikan suapan terakhir ice creamnya. "Um~ Sudah gege, ayo kita pulang!" jawab Tao sambil sedikit melunjak-lunjak(?). "Ayo~" ajak Kris sambil menggandeng tangan Tao erat.

Setelah diluar kedai ice cream, tiba-tiba saja… "Hei manis, mau jalan denganku?" orang asing tersebut menggandeng tangan Tao yang sebelah lagi. Tao hanya menatapnya dengan takut-takut. "Jangan takut, manis~ Kau tidak akan kusakiti~" ucap orang asing tersebut, lalu mencolek dagu Tao.

BUGH!

Hantaman keras dari Kris dengan mulus mendarat dipipi namja asing tersebut. "Jangan sentuh dia, dia itu milikku!" kata Kris posesif sambil memeluk pinggang Tao. "Cih, ternyata dia sudah ada yang punya," ucap namja asing tersebut, lalu dengan segera dia meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, baby?" Tanya Kris sambil memerika seluruh bagian Tao. "Ne, a-aku tidak apa-apa gege… Hanya sedikit kaget saja," jawab Tao takut. Sebenarnya dalam hati Tao masih sedikit shock. "Baguslah, ayo kita pulang," sahut Kris sambil merangkul bahu Tao, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka berdua.

.

_**-Kris's Journal-**_

_**Tuesday, 22 January 2013**_

_**Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita.  
Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan.  
Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau sangat special dihatiku.  
Mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hatiku.  
Mereka hanya cemburu pada kita, maka dari itu,  
Jangan hiraukan perkataan mereka semua, jangan hiraukan apa yang mereka lakukan.  
Cukup pandanglah diriku, cukup percayai aku, karena mereka tidak tahu tentang kita.**_

.

.

.

**~END~**

* * *

**Ya Tuhan! FF macam apa ini? *lihat keatas* ;A; Pasti ancur abis ;AAA;  
Feel angstnya ga dapet lagi~ Hiks~ ;A; Aarrrgghhh~! *setres***

**Maaf buat Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung eonni, setelah Kyung baca ulang, ternyata FF ini hampir mirip sama punyanya Nyx eonni! ;A; Entahlah, tiba-tiba aja pas dengerin lagu 'They Don't Know About Us' langsung kepikiran buat ngetik ni FF u,u Jadinya ga mikir kalo isinya hampir mirip sama punyanya Nyx eonni ;-; Maafkan Kyung eonni-a~ ;-;**

**And now, mind to review, reader-nim? Please~ *bbuing-bbuing bareng Tao* (;-;q )~ (p;-;q) ~( p;-;)**


End file.
